Honey
Description Honey was brought into this world by parents she never even knew in Fillydelphia. The problem was, the mare and stallion that mated, knew they were not ready to have a family, in the end, ending their relationship, and they handed Honey over to the nearest orphanage. There they took care of her till she was adopted, which was fairly quick. Honey had been at the orphanage for only a few months, when a sweet couple took her into their home. They raised her in Fillydephia till she was about two, and together, they moved to Ponyville, knowing that they needed a much bigger space to live. Once they settled in, they lived their lives comfortably, though never telling Honey where she came from. Five years old, Honey was enrolled into school, and she made plenty of friends quickly. She was such a sweet and out going pony, it was hard to hate her. Over time however, Honeycomb learned she had a special talent. She could talk to bees! Oh she was thrilled, she always liked the little bugs, and it was always so curious as to why they never stung her, but always buzzed around. It was after that, that Honey knew what she was destined for, to make everything sweeter. Her parents helped with getting her first bee hive, and she cared for them lovingly. Pretty soon she was making her own honey. It was when she was in high school did she start to experiment with flavors and honey, making things from honey jam, to honey coated fruits, jarring honey, packing it in thin, plastic straws, honey candy, honey breads, honey drinks, and even, lacquering the unused honeycombs and making jewelery out of it. Oh yes, her parents saw what she was meant to do, so together the family helped her by her first shop as soon as she graduated. She has been running the place for three years, by herself anyway, her father helped for a good five years before that, and she now lives on the top floor of the shop, cleverly named, "Honey's Sweet Honey", a play off of home sweet home. She has her yard, with several bee hives where she gets all the honey she needs, and her shop is colored such a beautiful gold everywhere. It seemed to sparkle and glow no matter the light, even the tables seem to glow. History History about the pony Other Info + Honey still does not know she was adopted . - She hates smoke because it makes her sleepy. + Honey's specialty is actually her orange honey jam, and her peanut butter honey covered banana on a stick. - She sings as she works, even though she's not that great at it. + She LOVES to draw, and most her cute little drawing can be seen on the chalk board or signs that are about her shop. - Bee's are usually seen buzzing around her, and she never seems bothered, and usually tries to console others who are afraid of them. + Her hair usually gets in a lot of the bees hives, thus making her hair sticky, matted and messy. Also doesn't help that she hardly brushes it. Likes: Bees, honey, daisies, sugar, tea, the color orange, saddles, meeting new ponies, selling her honey, making her honeycomb jewelery, seeing ponies enjoy her things, baths, spring time. Dislikes: Winter, smoke, darkness, bitter foods, rude customers, quiet, her bees dying, cats, meat. Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Female